X Files Online
by Fictionnaire
Summary: What happens when they get hooked up to the internet?
1. Yahoo Chatroom

X-Files online

_**X-Files online**_

E-Mail Alert:  
Email from: Fox Mulder

To: Dana Scully

there Scully, it's Mulder here as if you hadn't guessed. You have to check this out. You have to goto and download yahoo messenger. It's really fun. Forward to this everyone on your list. Trust me.

Your best partner and friend  
Fox "Don't call me fox" Mulder

* * *

E-mail Alert:  
Email from: Dana Scully  
To: Fox Mulder

Hey Mulder, it's Scully here, I am unsure whether to check that site Mulder. I know what you're like. If it's another porn site, I'm going to be mad. It was embarrassing trying to explain to people who saw me taking a close look. If it's another porn site, I'll kick your ass. I will try it anyway. I will Email you when I'm done.

Your very concerned friend.  
Dana Scully.

* * *

E-mail Alert:

Email from: Dana Scully

To: Fox Mulder

Mulder, it's me. I've downloaded yahoo messenger and followed the basic steps to create a username as the program stated… my username is redheadedagent. What's yours?

Your very concerned friend.  
Dana Scully

* * *

E-mail Alert:  
Email from Fox Mulder

To: Dana Scully

Now Scully, that was an honest mistake I swear. I was trying to direct you to the official site of the whitehouse site, www.whitehouse.gov how was I suppose to know that Whitehouse com was a porno site? I'll be sending you a message soon…

Your friend and partner  
Fox "don't call me fox" Mulder

* * *

TrustNo1 wishes to be added as a friend  
Yes to allow the add... No, to not allow  
TrustNo1 added to your friends' list.

TrustNo1 is online

TrustNo1 has invited you to a private chatroom  
Accept Invite/Deny Invite

* * *

_redheadedagent has entered the chatroom_

_**TrustNo1:**_ ltns Scully :D

_**redheadedagent: **_ltns?

_**TrustNo1: **_Long Time No See, it's typonese

_**redheadedagent: **_yeah it's been what, about three hours?

_**TrustNo1:**_ Don't you think this is great Scully?

_**redheadedagent: **_What's wrong with using a phone Mulder? This feels really weird typing to talk to someone.

_**TrustNo1: **_Well there's something I'd never thought you'd use in a conversation with me… Weird. LMAO

…...

…...

_**TrustNo1: **_Scully? You still there?

_**redheadedagent: **_LMAO?

_**TrustNo1:**_ L...Laughing, M...My, A...Ass, O...Off. Laughing My Ass Off.

…

…

_**TrustNo1: **_Scully?

…

_**redheadedagent: **_Was just trying to get rid of the mental picture of you laughing your ass off… Hey check out this little thing :)

_**TrustNo1: **_Those little pictures are called smilies… : )

…

_**redheadedagent: **_how can a : (( or a :O be considered a smiley?

_**TrustNo1: **_Oh you have a lot to learn my young apprentice… Give it time and you'll be like an expert grasshopper

_**redheadedagent: **_LMAO really funny

…

…

_**redheadedagent: **_Mulder?

_**TrustNo1: **_Sorry, was just enjoying the mental image of you laughing YOUR ass off. Such a cute image.

_**redheadedagent:**_ That's funny. I have to go now Mulder. I've been working on the report and I'm tired. Night night Mulder

_**TrustNo1:**_ Wait on… I've just invited someone to chat with us.

_Toughlove has entered the chatroom_

_**Toughlove:**_ Fox?

_**TrustNo1: **_Right here mom

_**redheadedagent: **_Hi mrs Mulder

_**Toughlove: **_Dana?

_**redheadedagent:**_ yeah mrs Mulder

_**Toughlove: **_Call me Teena, Dana

_**redheadedagent:**_ Ok Teena. How you been lately?

_**Toughlove:**_ I'll be much better if Fox call me more often. He's not much of a caller is he?

_**TrustNo1:**_ Oh come on Mom… I called you last week.

_**Toughlove:**_ And what was the reason you called me?

_**TrustNo1:**_ We shouldn't go into this in here.

_**redheadedagent: **_Please share Teena

_**Toughlove: **_Fox called me up because he lost his teddy bear

_**TrustNo1:**_ It wasn't my teddy bear mom. Honest.

_TrustNo1 has left the room_

_**Toughlove: **_Bet he's going to sulk now

_**redheadedagent:**_ Thanks, I got to go now. Getting rid of Mulder is like trying to get rid of a bad smell.

_**Toughlove:**_ you're welcome Dana. Wish I had your problem though. Goodnight Dana.

_Toughlove has left the chatroom  
__Redheadedagent has left the chatroom  
__TrustNo1 has entered the chatroom_

_**TrustNo1:**_ God I'm bored… Oh look, Red, White and Blue font. Pretty. It looks pretty, oh so pretty, stunning and… Green is a much better choice.

_Imbald&sexy has entered the chatroom_

_**Imbald&sexy:**_ Hello

_**TrustNo1: **_Sir?

_**Imbald&sexy:**_How'd you guess it was me?

_**TrustNo1: **_I don't how many bald people think they're sexy. I think you're the only one. So you're the first person I thought of Sir. Glad to see I wasn't wrong.

_**Imbald&sexy: **_RU doing those reports Mulder

_**TrustNo1:**_ I'm doing them right now Sir. Honest. In fact I'm almost done.

_**Imbald&sexy: **_That's good… So I can expect to see them first thing in the morning then?

_**TrustNo1:**_ Yes sir.

_Imbald&sexy has left the chatroom_

_**TrustNo1:**_ Well that was nothing… I think I'll do some websurfing.

_TrustNo1 has left the chatroom_

* * *

_**a/n: **_I know it's not totally a new idea, but what the hell huh? Got any ideas on who could get into a chatroom with each other from the show, just ask for it in a review… And in those immortal words… I shall make it so. This is Alternate Universe. So could be anyone on the show talking to each other.


	2. Mulder's Fanfiction

Fanfiction com

TV show – X-Files – Goodbye Alex  
Author: Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder  
Fiction rated: K. English – Angst – Mulder, F & Krychek, A: published 09-29-08: Updated: 09-29-08

_Summary: This is how I finally get rid of my arch nemesis Alex Krychek…  
__A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, so be kind to me everybody. But please review._

_**Goodbye Alex**_

The underground car park was quiet and only a couple of cars were there. This were the times wen I found myself to be the most vigilent. If people were to come out to attack you, an emty garage wood be the perfect oppertunity.

I grabbed hold of my gun and held it out. Hell, I could smell the rat form miles around. He had that certain air about him, I think Monica refeered to it as an aura or something like that. The footsteps came closer and stopped just meters away.

"Well, well Mulder." Alex greeted me in his usaul cocky way, "I let you live long enough." He reached down into the poket and pulld out a knife.

"Bringing a nife to a gunfight Krychek?" I asked him and showed him my gun that I held out in my hand.

"You can't even fite like a man Mulder." Krychek asked, "Why don't we settle this with fists… Like the old fassioned way."

It was tempting to take him up on that offer, hell, it would've been a dreem come true if I had the chance to beat the living shit out of him. It'd do the world a favor if he turned up in hospital battered and bloodied up then die horribly from internal injuries and then give Scully the chance to cut him up in the name of autopsy. But this was a rat we were talking about and he'd probly have a backup plan. I couldn't take the chance.

"Like hell Krychek." I said to him raising my gun to eye level, "The last thing I'll ever do is trust you, you ratbastard."

"What are you going to do?" The Rat asked in his usual smug even voice, he was too stupd to understand what it's like to be scared. Well he can die with that same smug look on his face, "Kill me in cold blood?"

I made sure my gun was cocked and pointed at him with unwavering hatred, "You think I won't?" I asked him coldly, "You murdered my father you bastard and you murdered Scully's sister… Any last words?"

"You don't want to do this." The rat said, apparntly refusing to grovel for his misarable life.

"Think carefully Krychek. You're going to die, do you want, _you don't want to do this_, to be on your gravestone?" I asked him.

"No. I just don't believe you have it in you, you're not that kind of person Mulder." He said. Still refusing to beg.

"I've dealt wit you long enough." I told him, "Some of you has rubbed off on me." I saw it in his eyes at that moment in time, he knew I was serius. The time for groveling had past. I squeezed the trigger of the gun and watched the bullet enter his arm and exit the other side, "Any last words now you ratbastard?"

"How about, Goto Hell?" Krychek asked.

"Befitting Krychek." I said to him, "Here lies Alex Krychek, goto Hell." I laughed, "But as they say… You first!" I pulled the trigger for wat wood be the final moment of his life. I pictured him watching the bullet with not a single thing he could have done. The pool of blood spread quickly, "Goodby Alex." I snorted. My good deed for my life has been done, I had exterminated the rat of rats.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. This is of course dedicated to the rat of rats Alex Krychek

* * *

_Reviews:_

_FICTIONNAIRE:  
_This maybe an interesting idea but I don't believe that Mulder would be that callous in and cold in this situation. And you really need to learn that there's something on a word processor these days called a spell checker, it'll help if you used it.

_ANON:  
_Oh man, your spelling is atrocious, it's really annoying. But I do agree that Krychek wouldn't grovel. Also you have Mulder's character wrong. What, no witty remarks?

_AVIDWATCHER:  
_Mulder's character is way off as much off as your spelling. Spellchecker, spellchecker and spellchecker. Try studying Mulder on screen for awhile.

_THERAT:  
_Damnit Mulder, you got to write stories like this in here to make yourself look good. You're one weird man. Maybe I should write one where I kill you. Unlike you, I know what a spellchecker is.

_ANON1  
_Do some character research on Mulder… Christ, this is so bad. Spelling bad, but good idea. The idea was the only good thing about it. And for god's sake why kill off Ratboy?


	3. Yahoo Chatroom 2

_TrustNo1 has entered chat_

_Redheadedagent has entered chat_

**TrustNo1**: hey there Scully

**Redheadedagent**: evening Mulder

**TrustNo1**: How ya doing?

**Redheadedagent**: fine Mulder and yourself.

**TrustNo1**: Great ty

_Lovin&Carin has entered chat_

**Lovin&Carin**: Hiya Dana, hiya Fox

**TrustNo1**: Call me Fox and I will have to iggy you. I hate that name.

**Redheadedagent**: iggy?

**Lovin&Carin**: Don't be like that Fox

_TrustNo1 has ignored Lovin&Carin_

**Redheadedagent**: iggy?

**TrustNo1**: Yeah, if I someone annoys me too much I can just ignore their name so I don't have to watch them type anything.

**Redheadedagent**: You just ignored my mom.

_TrustNo1 has taken Lovin&Carin off ignore_

**TrustNo1**: Sorry about that Mrs. Scully.

**Lovin&Carin**: That's alright fox… Hey we're having a BBQ tomorrow night. You want to join us? Everyone'll be there.

**TrustNo1**: No thanks… Bill hates me.

**Redheadedagent**: Charles' is going to be there. I've told him all about you and he's looking forward to meeting you. I think you two would get along great.

_Protector has entered the room_

**Protector**: howdy all.

_TrustNo1 has left the room_

_TrustNo1 has entered the room_

**TrustNo1**: I don't know what happened yahoo just shut down on me

_TrustNo1 has left the room_

_TrustNo1 has entered the room_

**TrustNo1**: Damnit brb

**Lovin&Carin**: hb fox. Dana, you should ask fox out on a date

**Redheadedagent**: oh come on mom, the guy's got to make the first move.

**Lovin&Carin**: We'll be dead of old age before he makes a move. It's up to you Dana.

**Redheadedagent**: Lol yeah. But come on.

_LGM_Suit has entered the room_

**Redheadedagent**: hello there Byers.

**LGM_Suit**: Hi Scully

_Protector has left the room_

**TrustNo1**: Hi byers. So what was happening?

**LGM_Suit**: that protector chatter was booting you… So I sent a nice little surprise to his computer. LOL.

**Lovin&Carin**: brb

**LGM_Suit**: I have to go, we're playing D&D and we're about to take down an elvin lord. Let us know if you have anymore problems ok?

**TrustNo1**: ty byers. TC and gl

_LGM_Suit has left chat_

**Redheadedagent**: Later Byers

**Redheadedagent**: Too late. Must be an important elfin lord.

**TrustNo1**: LOL

**Lovin&Carin**: am back but have to go. Bill was swearing at his computer saying something about his whole system just crashed on him.

_Lovin&Carin has left chat_

**TrustNo1**: we should introduce the 5 sec rule

**Redheadedagent**: 5 sec rule?

**TrustNo1**: Yeah, they have to wait 5 seconds after they say goodbye so that everyone has a chance to say goodbye to them.

**Redheadedagent**: sounds good Mulder

**Redheadedagent**: So you coming to the BBQ Mulder?

**TrustNo1**: Sure, why not?

**Redheadedagent**: Good, I have to go now

_Redheadedagent has left chat_

**TrustNo1**: Damnit. Goodbye

**TrustNo1**: 5

**TrustNo1**: 4

**TrustNo1**: 3

**TrustNo1**: 2

**TrustNo1**: 1

_TrustNo1 has left the room_

_RabidDogg has entered chat_

_LGM_Longhair has entered chat_

_Redheadedagent has entered chat_

**RabidDogg**: Well this is exciting

**LGM_Longhair**: Is that you Agent Doggett?

**RabidDogg**: Who is this?

**LGM_Longhair**: It's langly.

**Redheadedagent**: Hello Langly. Scully here. How'd the game go?

**rabidDogg**: Hello Dana

**redheadedagent**: Hi John

**LGM_Longhair**: The game was going well into Frohike cast a fireball that injured the dragon AND killed our fighter… Me. I could have saved the day.

**rabidDogg**: Dungeons and Dragons? Man, you lot need a life.

**LGM_Longhair**: And what do you do for a LIFE Agent Doggett?

**rabidDogg**: Protect and serve, a lot more worthwhile than playing a game designed for kids.

**LGM_Longhair**: Shut up

**Redheadedagent**: Now, now don't tell me I'm going to have to separate you two. Can't we all just have a good chat?

_Finder has signed into chat_

**Finder**: Goodevening all

**Redheadedagent**: evening finder? Who are you?

**Finder**: Agent Willmore

**Redheadedagent**: Hey Willmore… How are you

**Finder**: Who are you?

**Redheadedagent**: It's Dana Scully.

**Finder**: Hey Dana

**LGM_Longhair**: Hey Willmore, it's Langly here. We met briefly on videolink.

**Finder**: Hey there. I remember you three. Where the others?

**LGM_Longhair**: They're around. So what you been up to lately? How's that detective girl of yours?

**RabidDogg**: So how do you know Dana?

**Finder**: Dana & Fox got themselves missing? Skinner asked me to find them. Well technically Shanks asked me to find them but Skinner asked him, so technically I was still right.

**RabidDogg**: How many times have you disappeared Dana? BBL, Monica's asking for me.

**Finder**: L8ter Dogg, I have 2 go2. I hear Shanks calling. TTYL Dana

_RabidDogg has signed out._

_Finder has signed out_

_LGM_Longhair has signed out_


	4. WIKI WAR

_**WIKIWARS**_

_**X FILE PROFILE: ALEX KRYCEK**_

_Age_: Thirty Six Approximately  
_Hai_r: Short Black  
_Nationality_: American but of Russian descent  
_Eyes_: Brown, but have been known to go black.  
_Height_: Unknown, because the rat never stays still long enough to measure him.

_Gayest Picture of Alex Krycek inserted here._

Notes: Krycek is the human form of a rat and definitely not to be trusted. He'd screw you over just as soon as look at you. Trust doesn't appear in this man's dictionary. His lack of female companionship… I can't class Marita Correverbius(sp?) as a woman. Sure she's female… But come on. Judging by his lack of companionship, Alex Krycek is widely believed to be gay.

_Author:_ Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder

* * *

_**X FILE PROFILE: Fox William Mulder**_

_Age_: Thirty eight  
_Hair_: Light Brown, wavy at times.  
Eyes: Hazel, usually accompanied with pathetic puppy dog look  
_Height_: Six Foot  
_Weight_: One Hundred and eighty five pounds

_Insert crappiest picture of Fox Mulder that could be found_

Other Names known by: MF Luder: Secret pseudonym, Spooky, buttmunch, idiot, sorry son of a bitch.

**Notes**: RedGreen color blind… How he got into the FBI I'll never know. Addicted to sunflower seeds and porn. Shitscared of fire. Not much of a family man so hates anybody having any family time. Hence he always calls Dana Scully during holidays. They always say that it takes one to know one. Mulder's Gaydar seems to be going off.

_Author:_ THERAT

_**X FILE PROFILE: BILL SCULLY jr**_

_Age_: 48  
_Hair_: Military cut dark brown hair  
_Eyes_: Fiery red whenever I'm around  
_Weight_: Do you really want me to guess?  
_Height_: Overbearing

_Insert scariest Bill Scully jr picture around_

Character traits: Overbearing, quick tempered.

**Notes**: Bill Scully jr believes he took on the role as the man about the house when his father passed away. Truth be told, Bill Scully jr is a hot-tempered, egotistical control freak. Sure he tries to convince people that that's not the case… But a select few of us know the full truth.

_Author:_ Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder

_**X File Profile: Fox "Sorry Son Of A Bitch" Mulder**_

_Age_: thirtysomething  
_Hair_: Wavy Brown Hair  
_Eyes_: Hazel brown  
_Weight_: 170-185 lbs  
_Height_: Approx 6 ft

_Insert stupidest Mulder picture here_

Alternative Names: Sorry Son Of A Bitch, Crazy Son Of A Bitch, Spooky Son Of A Bitch… In fact anything that is accompanied with Son Of A Bitch really suits him.

Distinguishing features: He's an idiot, has a mole and is spooky.

**Notes**: Mulder is spooky of course. He loves to chase after little green men and pretend he's someone of importance. Too bad Dana can't seem to see him as the real stupid freak he is. His family has kicked him to the curb and now he hangs around with mine. He's like the bloody flu. Once you got it, it's almost impossible to shake.

_Author: _The Scully's Protector

* * *

_**WIKIPEDIA X File profile guestbook**_

**THERAT  
**Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder don't go talking about things you think you know but surely you don't. If you want to play these games, I can play them twice as hard as you. Watch your step Mister Mulder, this is a game you don't want to be playing.

**The Scully's Protector  
**Who do you think you are Mister Mulder? This isn't anyway to get into my good books. I find myself agreeing with THERAT. This is not a game you wish to play. The internet is a large and complicated place.

**Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder  
**Ooh you two scare me so much… I'm shaking.

**THERAT  
**You should be scared Mister Mulder. I can hurt you in ways you can't even dream of. Don't forget I know where you live.

**Fox "Don't Call Me Fox" Mulder  
**I'm really quiver now Alex GAYCek.

**THERAT  
**I'm not gay. Just because I don't go chasing everything with a skirt doesn't mean I'm gay. You're really going to pay.


	5. Chat, Date and Warnings

X Files Online Chatroom

_RatBoyluvsTrouble has entered the chatroom_

_every1s_Fairgame has entered the chatroom_

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: Well where is every1?

**every1s_Fairgame**: I am here... Whos this?

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: Who are you Fairgame?

**every1s_Fairgame**: I asked you first

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: Well I asked you second

**every1s_Fairgame**: Tell me your name

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: The names Krychek

**every1s_Fairgame**: As in Alex Krychek??: )

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: Yes... Who is this?

**every1s_Fairgame**: It's Agent Jack_. _I must say I love rats, I loved your picture on Wikipedia. I think you're really hot Alex. We really should meet.

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: No thanks. Not interested. I don't swing that way.

**every1s_Fairgame**: At least give it a go... You're very cute.

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: I am straight

**every1s_Fairgame**: Come on, live a little.

**RatboyluvsTrouble**: I AM STRAIGHT DAMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IM GAY?! MAN I'M GOIN TO KILL MULDER!

**every1s_Fairgame**: Are you in denial buddy?

:

:

:

_RatboyluvsTrouble has left the room_

_every1s_Fairgame has left the room_

_NCIS_MovieLover has entered the chatroom_

_TrustNo1 has entered the chatroom_

**TrustNo1**: NCIS? I hate it when people start up cliques... Who am I speaking to?

**NCIS_MovieLover**: The name's DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo. Who is this?

**TrustNo1**: Mulder

**NCIS_MovieLover**: Ahh Fox Mulder... So what name do you prefer?

**TrustNo1**: Just Mulder

**NCIS_MovieLover**: No sonofabitch name?: D

**TrustNo1**: Haha you think you're pretty funny don't you?

**NCIS_MovieLover**: I have my moments.

**TrustNo1**: What movies do you like?

**NCIS_MovieLover**: James Bond, John Wayne's and several others. U?

**TrustNo1**: Bgrade fan here, love Plan 9 from outer space.

**NCIS_MovieLover**: Ahh real classic. Gotta love Edwood. Hey seen Glen or Glenda?

**TrustNo1**: Why would you ask that?

**NCIS_MovieLover**: Don't you like Edwood.

**TrustNo1**: Yeah... Maybe.

**NCIS_MovieLover**: Have2Go, Boss is calling us. L8ter G8ter.

**TrustNo1**: Yeah.

_NCIS_MovieLover has left chat_

_redheadedagent has entered chat_

**redheadedagent**: Hi Mulder

**TrustNo1**: Hey Scully. I think we should privatise this chatroom

**redheadedagent**: Why do that?

**TrustNo1**: I was just talking to someone from NCIS, I forgot to ask how he found this room. One good thing about him though... He loves movies.

**redheadedagent**: Then don't privatize the chatroom

**TrustNo1**: You got a point there. So how are you doing this morning Scully?

**redheadedagent**: Mulder...

**TrustNo1**: Scully...

**redheadedagent**: If you want to see me just look over the desk in front of you.

**TrustNo1**: Oh hi Scully.

**redheadedagent**: I'm signing off now.

**TrustNo1**: Talk to you later Scully.

**redheadedagent**: Goodbye Mulder

**TrustNo1**: Wait... Wait wait wait Scully.

**redheadedagent**: What is it Mulder?

**TrustNo1**: See ya in a little bit

**redheadedagent**: Bye Mulder

_redheadedagent has left chat_

_TrustNo1 has left chat_

_RabidDogg has entered chat_

**RabidDogg**: Anyone here?

**RabidDogg**: Hello?

_every1s_Fairgame has entered chat_

**RabidDogg**: Where is everyone?

**every1s_Fairgame**: I'm here, wait are you John Doggett?

**RabidDogg**: Yeah, I'm John. Who the hell are you?

**every1s_Fairgame**: I think you look like a movie star.

**RabidDogg**: Thanks Fairgame... Nice of you to say.

**every1s_Fairgame**: You want to meet for coffee?? SexyDogg?

**RabidDogg**: Sure Fairgame.

**every1s_Fairgame**: I'll meet you in the cafeteria in an hour... I'll be wearing a pink rose.

**RabidDogg**: I'll be wearing a dark suit.

**every1s_Fairgame**: Sexxxay!

**RabidDogg**: Have to go... Got paperwork

**every1s_Fairgame**: Later sexydogg. See you at lunch.

**RabidDogg**: see you in an hour Fairgame

_RabidDogg has left chat_

_every1s_Fairgame has left chat_

_TrustNo1 has entered chat_

_RatBoyluvsTrouble has entered chat_

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: I've been looking for you Mulder

**TrustNo1**: What a surprise Krychek, I've been hunting you down to

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: Delete that Wikipedia profile on me now Mulder!

**TrustNo1**: Nah, no way RatBoy!

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: First it's that stupid FF story and now that stupid profile. What next? I'm warning you Mulder.

**TrustNo1**: You're warning me? Ooh, I'm so scared.

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: The internet is a very large place and one can do a lot of character damage if the situation calls for it.

**TrustNo1**: Yeah right... I'm having my revenge on you

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: You are so juvenile Mulder. Consider yourself warned. Bloody Agent Jack won't stop pestering me.

**TrustNo1**: LMAO

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: It's not funny Mulder

**TrustNo1**: LMAO

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: Take really good care of yourself Mulder

_RatBoyluvsTrouble has left chat_

_TrustNo1 has left chat_

* * *

A/N: XFileCrazii I don't seem to be getting your answer about the thing I asked... Say yay or nay in your review if you do, and I will or will not include it depending on your response. Have fun reading all


	6. Author Argument

_**X Files Online:**_

_Fictionnaire has signed into chat_

**Fictionnaire**: I can't believe it took me so long to find this room. Is anyone else here or am I by myself in here?

**Fictionnaire**: Hello?

_XFilesChiikCrazii82 has signed into chat_

**Fictionnaire**: What are you doing here? You know I got a bone to pick with you.

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: What about?

**Fictionnaire**: What about? What about? What about?

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: Yeah what about?

**Fictionnaire**: You stole my X-File Online idea… That's what about

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: You were lagging

**Fictionnaire**: I'm not lagging… It was my idea first.

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: Well I'm 11 chappies in, how about you?

**Fictionnaire**: That's not the point

_TrustNo1 has signed into chat_

**Fictionnaire**: The point is… This chat was my idea.

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: You didn't copyright it.

**TrustNo1**: What's all this about?

**Fictionnaire**: It doesn't concern you TrustNo1

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: Yeah this has nothing to do with you

**TrustNo1**: Sorry I asked

**Fictionnaire**: Anyway one of us has to delete our story

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: Well it has to be you, because I'm not deleting my story. I have more chapters than you anyway

_TrustNo1 has signed out of chat_

**Fictionnaire**: Well I'm not deleting mine either. Mine's the original.

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: The original's not always best

_RatBoyluvsTrouble has signed into chat_

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: Hey Fictionnaire and ChiikCrazii

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: Hey Alex

…

…

…

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: You still there Fictionnaire?

**Fictionnaire**: Krychek! Oh man… I love you… love you, love you, love you. You are so great. Man I can't believe this. I LOVE YOU KRYCHEK!

…

…

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: M or F

**Fictionnaire**: M

**RatBoyluvsTrouble**: Damn Mulder to hell. When I get a hold of him, I'm going to strangle his scrawny little neck

**Fictionnaire**: You just missed him

_RatBoyluvsTrouble has signed out of chat_

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: You scared him off : ))

**Fictionnaire**: Shut upX(

_theRatizstr8(RatBoyluvsTrouble) has signed into chat_

**XFilesChiikCrazii82**: wb Alex sorry that Fictionnaire had an attack of the crazies and scared you

Fictionnaire: wb Krychek. Man, I really love you, you're great. I can't tell you how much I love you.

**theRatizstr8**: read my name loon. I don't care what my Wikiprofile says I'm completely and utterly straight… S T R A I G H T… STRAIGHT.

**Fictionnaire**: Oh come on Krychek… When I said I loved you, didn't mean I loved you… I just really love you

_theRatisztr8(RatBoyluvsTrouble) has signed out of chat_

_XFilesChiikCrazii82 has signed out of chat_

_Fictionnaire has signed out of chat  
__TrustNo1 has signed into chat  
__Redheadedagent has signed into chat  
__TheGoodSon has signed into chat_

**TheGoodSon**: Hey… Wait… Let me guess. Dana and Fox right?

**TrustNo1**: hmm! X(

**Redheadedagent**: Why the angry face Mulder? Who are you goodson?

**TheGoodSon**: Nyah nyah nah… I'm not telling.

**TrustNo1**: Come on… Who is this?

**TheGoodSon**: Someone who's been a way for a long time and has finally come back

**TrustNo1**: Teddy?

**Redheadedagent**: How would your Teddy be on the net.

T**heGoodSon**: LOL Mulder if your Teddy was in here it would probably stuff the whole room up.

**Redheadedagent**: LMAO

**TheGoodSon**: Bring Teddy on so we can all stuff about

**Redheadedagent**: ROTFLMAO

**TrustNo1**: Leave Teddy alone!

**TheGoodSon**: I thought you were going to tell me to get stuffed for a moment there.

**Redheadedagent**: LMFAO

**TrustNo1**: Who is this?

**TheGoodSon**: You want a hint

**Redheadedagent**: PM Me goodson

**TrustNo1**: It's a conspiracy

_RabidDogg has signed into chat_

**TrustNo1**: Hi Doggett

**RabidDogg**: Hey Mulder, Hey Dana.

**TrustNo1**: Scullys in a PM

**RabidDogg**: With who?

**TrustNo1**: TheGoodSon

**RabidDogg**: Who's the Good Son?

**TrustNo1**: Hell knows.

**TheGoodSon**: Who let the Dogs in? Who let the Dogs in? woof woof

**RabidDogg**: Who is this?

:

:

:

**RabidDogg**: Cool Good Son. I won't tell him.

**TrustNo1**: Tell me what? Damn this is a whole conspiracy.

_TrustNo1 has signed out of chat_

**RabidDogg:** I've never seen anybody get rid of Mulder that quickly Charlie

**TheGoodSon**: Thanks John… Hope I run into him again sometime. People are so fun to play with.

**Redheadedagent**: Howdy Doggett. Sorry to say, but I have to go… Skinner is riding my ass about all my backdated paperwork. I wish Mulder wasn't so lazy with the paperwork.

_Redheadedagent has signed out of chat_

**RabidDogg**: She has a thing about people riding her ass:D

**TheGoodSon**: Hey that's my sis you're talking about there.

**RabidDogg**: Woops!

_RabidDogg has signed out of chat  
__TheGoodSon has signed out of chat_

_Fictionnaire has signed into chat_

**Fictionnaire:** Thanks for reading and reviewing all. Special thanks to XFilesChiikCrazii82 for giving me permission to use her name in this. Nothing personal :D Hope you all liking this.

_Fictionnaire has signed out of chat_


End file.
